


Dead Air

by xxcandylover23xx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Abuse, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcandylover23xx/pseuds/xxcandylover23xx
Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. "My, Byakugan Princess,"
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Nii Yugito, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Her knees dropped like stones to the ground, bruising even further. Her chest was on fire, heart beating hard against her rib cage as she gasp for air. Long hours had passed as midnight came sooner than expected.

She was face to face with darkness. A cold breeze sweeping over her burning skin sending tingles through every inch of her being.

She leaned on the base of a thick Tree, swallowing hard. The harsh wood prickling into her raw back but having more scars was the least of her worries. Her eyes fell shut, his screams finally left her ears- meaning she got some distance between them. But even so, she needed to move. She still wasn't safe but her sore legs screaming for a quick break made her stay rooted to her spot. Just a small rest. Just enough to catch her Breath-

" _Hinata_!"

She took a sharp breath, fear crawling down her spine to the very core. Her hands covered her ears timidly as she dropped to the ground in habit. She couldn't tell if that was real or if her mind was just playing trick again.

Flashes of past events swarmed through her mind, forcing a breathless cry to break through her lips. Wiping at her never ending tears, she stood on shaking legs. One small step at a time she took. Her mouth was dry, her throat was scratchy from her recent screams, and ever part of her body felt like lead.

Stopping at another tree, her desparate eye's grew a small fraction as she took in her surroundings. From the little she could see throughout the pitched Black forest, her mind didn't recognize the path but she didn't have any other options. Pushing her weight off the Tree, her bare feet trudging ever so slowly.

All the new mysterious voices that laid deep within the forest, the sounds increasing in her ears made her nerves jump. Never has she been open to this before and it scared her to no end. The slightest noise would make her whimper, a harsh movement, mind set on her nightmare, believing he'd jump out of the bushes and attack. She would always give a look over her shoulder in habit and in fear.

A rustle of dead leaves picking up in the wind, her white orbs following after the trail. Her heart would love to believe the wind was showing her the way to a better life as it gave a loud whistle.

Innocence at its peak, she trudged faster, wanting to keep up with it. Only, when her head rose toward's the sky as the wind grew louder, more harsher around her, the leaves twirled around her before everything grew quiet, the leaves dispersing.

The small hope died within her little heart, making it ache worse than before. Rubbing at her eyes, she finally noticed her surroundings. She was in an open field. As a tear rolled down her chubby face, the thick grass that tickled her feet shine brightly at her. Slowly, she lifted her head up towards the dark skies once more, to find she wasn't in much darkness as before.

The only light given was from the full moon above her. It was so huge this time around. It was mesmerizing. It had been so long since she's seen one so full and bright.

" _Hinata_..."

" _Don't you dare run from me dammit_!"

She broke out into a sprint. Pushing through the pain deep inside her, she blinked the remaining tears away. Just the sight of the white orb above gave her motivation. She wanted to see another night where the moon would shine brightly at her. Not chained or forced into darkness with no light for who knows how long. Without the torture and misery. This was just one foot out of the door. Now was time for the other, to finally be set free! Her mind screamed, striving for her to keep going. To move faster and to get away alive.

Using her arm's as a shield as she pushed past many bushes and branches. The small scratches did nothing to her.

" _Hinata_!"

Another cry passed through her lips as panic began to take over again. This time she knew this wasn't just another figment of her imagination. His voice was closer than before. Changing course, she turned left.

Half of her mind told her to keep going, but the other half screamed for her to stop and give in. It was too late to turn back. Once he finds her, she knew she wouldn't see the light of day. Ever. He had warned her, but this was her possibly only chance of escape. She couldn't be his prisoner any longer!

They had screamed for her to stay, to obey him in fear for not just her life but their own. But her mind was set. She refuse to give in!

She only ever encountered him once before. His light purple eye's forever permanent within her mind. She would always remember that day of their first encounter. It was also the first time she ever grew a little rebellious. So uncharacteristic of her to do. But those three minutes was quickly shot down as for punishment- intense pain. A hand subconsciously touched the top of her ear where the metal rod sat.

The pain was unbareable. She cried for hours. Days even. With the other captives, chanting their opinons of her in her ear of her stupidity hurt her deep. More hatred grew over time as all was punished for one's mistake. She didn't mean to. They had to know that.

That night, as she cried silently to herself in her stationary corner, she made a vow to herself to never act upon that burst of rebellious feeling again, especially if someone else's life was on the line.

Selfish and rebellious. Those two words was not what she want people to think of her.

Yet here she was, disobey orders again. She couldn't determine whether she was brave or stupid as they called her. Probably the latter. She wanted to believe both as she knew what would happen if she were to get caught, but that wasn't the goal. But remembering an old story told within the camp many times, gave her hope. It helped put on a bitter smile secretly each dreadful day, imagining herself in that situation. Why couldn't she set herself free as well? Be the next freed victim to escape and make it out alive? And if she were to accomplish her goal, she would come back for them. She just needed a little faith...

She hadn't put much thought into how it was going to get done, more of daydreaming of the end result of when she did make it out.

Her mind could only think of the possible plans a child could create with little knowledge of her surroundings. She merely relied on her pure gut when it was time, and she thanked the heavens once her feet touched the outside grounds.

And here she was now.

Running for her life with no sense of direction, but grasping as much freedom as she can nonetheless. Even if it was for a mere ten minutes, freedom never tasted so good!

Was she brave, or just utterly stupid? She guess the answers would reveal itself if she makes it out alive or not.

Her foot caught a fallen Branch, and she was sent tumbling down a steep hill. She couldn't tell whether she was still rolling or not because everything was still spinning.

Many cuts and bruises sat on her skin. Her arm's and legs sprawled out against the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut completely, small groans and whimpers echoing into the night at the intense pain in her head. A small voice screamed in her mind for her to get up and keep going but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. Every muscles throbbed with new found pain. If she was to stand, she would collapse on the spot.

Her nails weakly clawed at the dirt, assuring herself she wasn't dead just yet. Her mind lost within pain, she almost missed the sound of footstep's stepping on leafs nearby. She sobbed softly, a tear rolling down her dirty, bloody face. No..This couldn't be it. Her life couldn't end like this. Not when she made it this far!

A whimper escaped through her bruised lips. "I-I can't..give up.."

A sudden sting in various of places seem to be kicking in at the moment, growing more unbarable to handle. There wasn't anyone around for miles, she realized. Deep inside laid broken pieces of hope in her heart. Another tear made it's way down her face, both sending a small wave of warmth and burning sensation from a gash.

If she could just make it..She could possibly save the lives she sadly left behind.

She didn't know for how long she laid there, but the very moment she opened her eyes, she was staring death in the eye. The pain in her chest increased, concluding she stopped breathing altogether. Her chest screamed for her to breathe but the fear was much stronger.

His demeanor never gave away his true intensions, his true feelings, but his eye's told the complete opposite. That was one thing she loathe about him. He could hide his irascible nature well, fooling all eye's around him.

If she could, she would crawl away from his heated glare. She wanted to cry out, bang her fist deep into the ground in anger. But she just laid there, a weak mess before him.

His body towered over her like a building, sheilding her from the only light given in the dark forest.

The tears was endless as her sobs grew volume.

"Please... _No_!"

His hand reached to grab a fist full of her ragged shirt, yanking her up to be nose to nose with him. Her feet dangled off the ground. Her hands weakly gripped his wrist, not even fully coming around it.

She blinked hard, endless tears falling down to his very skin. The small droplets gave him this strangely warm feeling that he couldn't shake off, but did ignore as the wind was quick to cool him.

She choked desperately as her air supply was cut off when his hand circled around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven years later...**

"Oi Naruto, get down!"

The hyperactive Blond smiled childishly as he swung from the higher hand rail. The train cart was empty aside from the high schoolers, giving the Blond all the moving room he desired. The train was already set into motion which made it all the more fun. In the group, he was the one with spiky Blond hair with blue eyes. According to the group, he was the boisterous, exuberant, and unorthodox individual among them. His black blazer was left open, revealing his white button shirt that had a few buttons undone. Adding to his childish antics, he had tied his black tie around his forehead just moments ago.

"I _hate_ taking the train." Came an angry feminine voice. Ino- the other Blond in the group. She was relatively cheerful despite what people say. She also held confidence, and was very outspoken. Unlike her Blond opposite, her hair was tied into a high pony tail, leaving her side bang to cover her right eye that was also a shade of blue, but much lighter. She too was dressed in the school uniform: Black blazer, a red ribbon tie and a blue skirt with two black stripes near the bottom. The visible blue eye glared down at the black floor. She huffed, crossing her arm's over her chest. Her perfect brows creased as her gaze locked on the swing teen as he grew closer.

"It get's us to places faster." Kiba reminded, joining Naruto out of sheer boredom. This particular teen was more on the short-tempered and impulsive side. He held messy brown hair, his face holding two red tattoos, closely resembling fangs. He too wore the school uniform, and having the same childish mind as his companion, he also tied his tie around his forehead as well. "Plus none of us have cars."

"Hey! I'm picking the movie next week!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, only to be ignored.

Ino placed a nicely manicured hand to her temple, massaging it. "Hopefully I won't be the only girl this time." She muttered, not having enough patients to deal with any of them. Her sudden remark caused the cart to fall into silence. A sudden though in each mind reminiscing when their group was truly complete.

"Things aren't the same as they use to be. Best to just deal with it quietly without complaint." Shikamaru wisely said. According to the rest of the group, he was the most laziest person of all. At times, he could be very idle, and lazy but behind that bored mask, he was shockingly intelligent. That was proven with all the high marks he received in school despite being seen sleeping during classes. With narrow brown eyes, his black shoulder length hair was tied back in a spiky pony tail. He wore the same expression: tired, bored or irritated. That much said his personality. Donning the school uniform as well, he didn't take part in the childish manner as his friends, rather just leaving his blazer open.

"Tell me about it," Ino sighed, glaring down at the train floor. "My best friend moves away, leaving me and Tenten to deal with you idiots. I swear, it's like we babysit you."

"Hey!"

Ino pointed a look toward's the other Blond and Brunette. "Look at what your doing and tell me I'm not wrong!"

Despite being insulted, Naruto continued to smile. "You are! The entire cart is empty. You honestly think I'm just going to sit still if I have moving room?" As if proving his point, he jumped to the opposite seat, landing in a crouching position beside her. He flashed her one of his contagious smiles.

"And it's not so bad. I mean, sure Sakura moved, but she'll be back to visit us." Kiba piped up from the other side of the cart, twirling on the pole.

"Still..It's just been..weird without her presence, Y'know." Just the thought of her friend made her eye's water. They all had dreaded the day when their pink haired friend finally took off. Once her Father received a much better job, they took the first chance they got to make the move, giving very little time to cope with the sudden news. The promise she made, to always come back during breaks to visit them only cause small smiles to appear that day.

Her childhood friend was finally gone. They all grew up together, and did nearly everything together. Laughed, cried, comforted. Who was she going to have pointless arguments on an everyday basis with? Believe it or not, no one was capable of handling her and her crazed antics like Sakura! They was each other half, and without her..life would be immensely boring.

It was bad enough when their other friend- Choji relocated two years ago. It was as if the group itself was slowly falling apart!

For the past few days she spend being the only girl in the group for the time being, and the more she spent surrounded by them, the more she felt her brain cells decreasing.

"Oi, stop complaining, your giving me a headache!"

"Then move away from me!" Ino said hotly. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, making no move to take the irable teens advice. Instead, he muttered something along the lines of troublesome before looking in the opposite direction.

Naruto, who wasn't really paying the arguing teens no mind, jumped to Shikamru's right, nearly falling back but gained his balanced quick. Just next to him sat his best friend. Naruto glanced at him more closely.

His eye's remained closed at the moment, with his arms crossed over his chest. His head low, his bangs falling to his face. Unlike the rest of his male companions, he was dressed the same way he left the school building. According to everyone, Sasuke was more on the quiet side, only speaking if necessary, or to insult his much hated best friend. And according to Naruto, or Dobe-as he likes to put it, he was a complete bastard.

Naruto moved in closer, frowning. His nose nearly brushing the side of his face. Sasuke gave no movement, making it hard to tell if he was sleeping or not. "Teme, you awake?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Hn."

"Asshole.."

"Naruto!"

"Whaaat?" I'm just kidding!" He grumbled to himself, hopping away.

"Say, where is Tenten anyways?" Kiba questioned.

"Apparently taking care of Hyuga." Shikamaru answered tiredly. He stretched his body out before giving into a slouching position. "Heard he came down with something."

"Oh!" Kiba cast his hyper friend a smirk. "Is he now?"

"Yes, he is." Ino stated flatly. "If you haven't noticed, he missed two days of school."

Naruto plopped down beside the Blond, drapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in as he wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Or it could've been a complete lie to keep us away as he have his way with Tenten."

It took nearly everything in her power not to pound his face in. "Next time, I want you to actually think about what your going to say because you sound utterly ridiculous."

Shikamaru yawned. "Him thinking would damage his brain even further."

Naruto stood, crossing his arms. "We'll see who's wrong in the end. I bet you ten bucks they're screwing as we speak!"

Ino's face flushed at the thought of her close friend. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.."

"I'm down." Kiba pipped, waving the bill. "I'll even say it was Tenten's idea for him to pretend to be sick. Everyone knows Neji wouldn't dare take care of someone else! And secretly, I have a feeling Tenten is the freaky type!" Both teen's nodded in silent agreement.

Ino held her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall. "I'm surrounded by idiots.."

The rest of the ride was anything but pleasant. With Naruto's hopping to place to place every five seconds, loud yelling, and aggravating everyone, along with Kiba's false accusations, the ride seem much longer.

Coming out of the train station, the sun had long gone vanished, the skies a dark gray and cloudy. The small group walked along the sidewalk, loud as usual and paying no mind to the startled looks they've received. Ino occasionally joining in to hush the main idiots in the group- as she likes to put it.

Once it was time to part ways, they bid their goodbyes. Naruto and Kiba went down on way, leaving Ino to go down another route. Usually Sasuke and Shikamaru went down familiar routes but for the past few days, Shikamaru been leaving off with Ino. _"Troublesome as it may be, she's still a girl. I can't have her walking alone at this time. Last time I did, got an earful from my Mother. What a drag."_

Not that Sasuke minded. There would be multiple times where Naruto would tag along to his house, never shutting his mouth. So today would be remembered as one of the rare days he received much wanted silence.

Stuffing his hand's deep inside his pockets, he strolled calmly toward's his home. He paid no mind to the weird glances he received from the female bystanders. His expression remained neutral, only one thought clouding his mind.

His Brother.

He wasn't suppose to expect him until three mesely days. Not being the happily niave little Brother he once were, he wasn't overly excited as he use to be when around him. To put it simply: He missed his Older Brother to an extent.

Ever since he graduated from college two years ago, not once did they cross paths. Strangely enough, it didn't bother him in the slightest. Taking over the Family business was a huge responsibility after all.

When his Mother presented the new's to him, she held the excitement that Sasuke seem to lack. She also addressed that he was also bringing home another surprise.

Sasuke didn't even try to question it. Itachi's way of bringing home a surprise would be a book or a confusing trinket that would always get misplaced, yet his Mother didn't seem to mind at all.

Slight wind blew, tossing his bangs on his face. Coming out of his thoughts, he halted his step when he felt a drop on his nose. Blinking, he glanced up at the grey skies. Another drop fell on his cheek, making it's way down. He held back a light shiver.

And sure enough, It had begun to Rain.

He didn't know when exactly he broke out into a sprint, but he didn't stop until he found the nearest shelter as it began to pour down heavy droplets. Standing under a store banner, he exhaled, his breath becoming visible with the change of weather. His dark eyes watched as people ran for shelter as the rain grew worse by the second. More than a few drops landed on him, goosebumps appearing along his skin in seconds.

Minutes passed and he was still rooted in the same spot. He pushed his somewhat damp hair out of his face irritably. His house was at least another 10 minutes, and the rain didn't seem to be lighting up any time soon. Standing out here any longer and he was sure to get sick.

Sighing, he lifted his head up, only to notice he wasn't alone. A girl, with dark blue hair drenched from head to toe stood on the opposite street of him. Her red shirt now dark, along with her gray jeans, sticking to her body like second skin. Outlining her figure nicely.

Her mouth parted as she tried to get her breathing under control. The rapid rise and fall pattern of her chest make him question if she been running for a while. Puffs of her breath seen even from where he stood. Her bangs was matted to her forehead, long strands sticking to her face and neck as well, giving her a look that almost made him do a double take. Her cheeks a rosy pink, adding to the innocence he strangely picked up.

It seem like forever he stood in place, not realizing his state, until her eyes finally opened. Onyx met..gray?

The moment her lips clamped together, his parted. He inhaled, his body becoming stiff, now realizing he had been caught. It could have been seconds, minutes even since they've remained frozen in place.

A blinding flash appearing from the skies, closely followed by a loud clap. Her body tensed, subconsciously flinching but neither tore their eyes away.

She blinked, her lips parting once again. The moment when her eye's slowly drifted away, dark eyebrows creased. Curiosity gaining the best of him as he watched her glance around. His own eyes looking around, but spotting no one in sight.

Eyes moving back onto the girl in confusion, he was shocked when she suddenly took off running through the storm.

Sasuke blinked. It was almost missed, but he caught glimpse of her face. A reflection a familiar expression he knew all to well.

Strange. He had no knowledge of the girl whatsoever. He held no memories of her face within the school grounds, or anywhere else yet her face..made him all the more curious.

He continued to watch her figure until her body disappeared within the mist of the rain. Glancing up towards the skies, there still wasn't a slightest change in the weather. Wiping his nose with his thumb, he rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. _Stupid girl._

Without a second thought, he took off in the same direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Through the heavy mist of the rain, Onyx eye's flicked to the left._

_Her mouth was parted, her breaths forming into puffs of smoke as she struggled to breathe._

_She ran despite the heavy rain. Her arm's wrapped around her midsection in a manner that left him confused._

_It's her!_

_Turning his head a mere fraction, three figures sped not too far behind. Dark eyebrows furrowed as his mind clicked. Without a second thought, he found himself running down the street._

Earlier that day...

By the time late afternoon came around, dark gray clouds shield the Sun completely. Faint sounds of thunder in the far distance could be heard.

To others, it was another Wednesday. After school clubs were taking place, other's staying behind to catch up late work they've missed. The ordinary setting of Konoha High. Everything was calm as could be.

But the same couldn't be spoken of as No one in the main group knew of the upcoming life changing battles that was fast approaching.

Light drops came down.

Ino hugged herself in a attempt to keep the chill at bay. Autumn has already began to set in, forcing the winter uniforms to be worn. It was hardly different from the summer uniform. Her teeth chattered loudly as she moved under Shikamaru's umbrella. "W-Where the h-h-hell is he?" The bell had rang just minutes ago, some of the student body still lingering around.

"He'll be here soon." Kiba said, unaffected by the weather. He welcomed the breeze and shower happily. Turning his attention back to the school, he smiled at the fast approaching girl. "Hey! Tente-"

"Later guys!"

The four watched as she speed past them. Kiba and Ino shared a glance before running to catch up with her.

"Your leaving again?" Disappointment was laced in her voice. "I was hoping we could walk home together."

Tenten stopped completely, turning around fully, jogging in place. Her hair was in it's usual twin buns, no hair out of place. She was the tomboy in the group. Athletic, talented, and intelligent.

Hearing the tone of her friends voice, she gave an apologetic smile. "Next time, I promise! I gotta give Neji his homework." She lifted the papers in her hand to prove her statement before tucking them safely in her bookbag.

Ino's bottom lip's stuck out defeated. Right, Neji's still out.

"Neji, you say." Kiba smirked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah, he's still under the weather. I'll text you in the chat later on tonight!" With a final wave, she ran toward's the gates.

Once she was out of ear shot, Ino slapped a hand on the back of his head. "Lay off that, would ya! It's getting really annoying with you and Naruto's accusations." Ino hissed, stomping away.

Kiba grumbled, rubbing his head. "Siren."

A little after a few more minutes, The small bunch turned instantly, hearing the cries of the student bodies as they was shoved aside. In the far distance, a familiar smiling Blond running at top speed could be seen yelling.

Once his foot stepped on the puddle, he fell forward. The teens had merely a second to act. Sasuke and Shikamaru held the same thought and instantly backed away, shikamaru pulling Ino with him, leaving Kiba to put his hand's up in defense as Naruto crashed into him.

"You Idiot!" Kiba growled, struggling from the extra weight.

Unaffected, Naruto's head shot up with new found energy. "Guys! You'll never guessed what Granny told me!"

"Was it worth running and getting us wet in the process?" Ino snapped, addressing to her now soak skirt. She held back in jumping in place in disgust and whirled around on her savor instead. "And you using me as a shield!"

Shikamaru shoved his hand's in his pockets, looking towards the gray skies with a defeating sign. "I just saved you from getting jumped on, and this is what I get. Troublesome."

By now, the student body continued on, already used to the loud commotion from the group.

"Guys listen!" Naruto yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "We're getting a new student!"

The group went silent, waiting for him to finish. After waiting a few seconds, frowns began setting on their faces. "I'm leaving."

Naruto watched the back of Sasuke's head in disbelief, his eye's widening when the rest followed.

Stumbling to get up, and accidentally pushing kiba's face into a dirty puddle, Naruto ran ahead of them, arm's stretched out to halt them. "Guys! Hello! New student!"

Ino huffed, rolling her blue eyes. "We got it Naruto. So what?"

"Hello! Sakura left! This is our chance to welcome the kid into our group!"

"You want to replace Sakura?" This time it was Shikamaru who spoke.

"No way! Sakura is still our best friend-"

"-Who isn't here anymore." Naruto finished. "I wouldn't dare replace Sakura but you was complaining on how the group felt empty! Well, this is our chance! We have to act fast before someone else does!"

"It's a dude?"

"No, it's a girl, but Granny wouldn't give me a name." He crossed his arms with a slight pout.

"How does that make any sense?" Sasuke questioned.

Raising a hand behind his head, Naruto snickered. The teen's was now walking to the familiar train station as Naruto began telling his story.

_The door swung open, revealing a smiling teen. "Tsunade!"_

_Brown eyes tore away from the warm sheet in her hand and toward's the Blond, annoyance already present in her features._

_Tsunade Senju: Principal of Konoha High. She was feared by most. She was the lady of beauty, grace, and the strength beyond a man, who holds many talents up her sleeve._

_Naruto dropped his bag on the floor before slamming the door shut, earning many startled screams from the main office._

_Plopping down on the cushion seat, he smiled at the older women, never missing the warning look she gave him._

_This was starting to become an everyday thing._

_No matter how much she warned him to remain in class, and far away from her, he still came around. Whether it's through the doors, appearing before her when she would step out, or through the window. He had his ways to get her to that point where she personally made a delivery to his Teachers and dropped him off at the door._

_For an "Old hag" as he likes to put it, she had the strength beyond a man. Much like a Super Saiyan- his other nickname he gave her one time when he had really pushed her buttons._

_"We're like family!" -Is one of his many lines he uses on her. It rarely works, but is fairly true. Naruto actually happens to be distantly related to Said Principal. And because of that, gave him the Okay to annoy her._

_Her retort would always be- "Correction: we are family, which gives me the right to discipline you **properly**."_

_But beside the tough love she gives, they have a close relationship._

_Secretly, she doesn't quite mind his visits. She could remember having memorable conversations with the knuckle head. Even if most times tempted her to sneak in a sip of sake that was tucked away in a locked draw._

_She cupped her face in her hand as she gave a sigh. "What is it this time, Naruto?"_

_"Just checking up on ya." He gave a cheeky smile. "Plus classes are about to end. Why waste precious time when I could see you?"_

_Never blinking, her heated gaze remained on him a while longer before sighing in defeat. Tossing the paper aside, she pushed herself away from the desk and walked to her huge window. "You know I hate repeating myself, Naruto. How many times do I have to reprimand you about skipping homeroom?"_

_Hearing slight shuffling, she turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. A small growl escaped her mouth as a vein appeared on the side of her forehead, her expression changed again to annoyance. Naruto held the paper at arm's length, eye's growing wide in amaze. "Whoa! We're getting a new student?"_

_Snatching the file from his hands, she smacked him over the head. Hard. "What did I tell you about going through my documents!"_

_"You didn't tell me we was getting a new student!" He exclaimed excitedly, holding his throbbing head._

_Throwing the documents down, she squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Get to class."_

_"I didn't even read it all!" Naruto defended. "Who is he?"_

_"Naruto.." She growled threateningly._

_"Come on. You can't just pretend this isn't happening." Naruto laughed. "When he's coming?"_

_"_ She _" Tsunade corrected. "-is coming in a few days."_

_Naruto leaned back in his seat, a smile planted on his face. "This is great! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

_"I just got the information this morning, Naruto."_

_"And you couldn't call for me?"_

_Perfectly slender eyebrows dipped further. "Get to homeroom Naruto."_

"She literally threw me out again! This is like the third time this week!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms out.

"What did you expect? You annoy her on a daily basis." Shikamaru sighs.

"Just like you do us."

Naruto cast a heated glare Sasuke's way. "Shut it, Teme. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

Jumping onto the train, it wasn't all that crowded, but that didn't stop the group- aside from Sasuke and Shikamaru, from talking in their outside voices. Many glares and love struck gazes were focused on the five.

Ino leaned up against the door, arms crossed tightly and pointing her glare at the Blond in front of her. "Ino, come on. I said I was sorry." Naruto tried. He's been at it for over ten minutes, saying anything he could think of to lessen the anger but she was stubborn as ever. He glanced to Shikamaru for assistance.

Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're forgiven, after you make it up to her of course."

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "Like what?"

"Take my shift at my parents flower shop."

"What? No way, that's on a Saturday!"

"Bright and early." Ino smirked.

Naruto turned half way, crossing his arm's much like a child. Which wasn't such a good idea as the train jerked violently, throwing him forward. This time no one broke his fall, and Kiba gave a boisterous laugh.

Luckily, instead of jumping around the moving cart like they normally would, they remained still as can be, talking about future plans for the new student.

Kiba went on and on about hoping the new student was a girl so he could date her. He even went as far as going into depth of describing how she'll look with hand gestures. Ino was quick to shoot his plans down the second the words left his lips. "Even if she is your perfect dream girl, you can't date her. Dating someone within the group would put a strain on the entire group!"

Kiba pointed in the dark haired teens direction heatedly. "Sasuke and Sakura dated, why can't I?"

"No offense Sasuke, but that was an ultimate disaster." Ino truthfully told. "From being on and off, to the arguments to finally calling it quits, all the way to Sakura leaving. It made everything awkward, especially when we learned Naruto also had a thing for her."

Naruto's face heated instantly. "E-Eh?! N-No I didn't!"

"We're not doing that again." Ino continued, waving off Naruto's stuttering rants.

"Neji and Tenten are dating though." Kiba said sourly.

"No there not!" Ino pinched the bridge of her nose, her eye's squeezed shut as she released an agitated sigh. "Look, no one dates anyone from the group, understood?"

Kiba leaned closer to Naruto. "It's strange how Sakura was fought over, and Neji's still fighting to win over Tenten's affection, but Ino was never fought over." Naruto snickered at the realization.

Ino's face flushed a bright red. "What? I-I had lots of guys fighting over me before!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. "But it's not like I want anyone fighting over me! I-It's a waste of time and-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay, Ino." Kiba leaned over with a smug grin. "Just say the word and I'll fight Shikamaru for you."

Shikamaru groaned as Ino began stuttering again, threatening to beat him senseless.

More glares were thrown their way, some even took it far where they would move to the next cart to get away from them as they grew louder by the second.

Before taking a step out of the train station, heavy drops came down fast. Sasuke was pleased that he actually remembered to bring an umbrella this time. He only smirked when Naruto began whining about forgetting to bring one. Choosing to ignore his pleas to share the huge shield, he nodded everyone goodbye before turning down his street.

The rain came down much harder than yesterday and the day before. He was amazed that he was feeling fine after staying in the rain for too long.

Before taking a step out of the train station, heavy drops came down fast. He was more pleased that he actually remembered to bring an umbrella this time. He only smirked when Naruto began whining. Choosing to ignore his pleas to share the huge shield, he nodded everyone goodbye before turning down his street.

The rain came down much harder than yesterday and the day before. He was amazed that he was feeling fine after staying in the rain for too long.

Sasuke Uchiha: 17 years of age, in his Senior year, top in all classes. To say he was more than happy to be in his last year would be an understatement. Being a Senior had it's perks. Less responsibilities, less restriction and more freedom in the school. It's a laid back year. More or less. Of course if you were like him, straight A student, then you were guaranteed to have more idle time.

Many students, even teachers looked up to him. Popular (not by choice), athletic, intelligent, good looking. People would say he had it all. But he wouldn't say that was true. Everyone was different. Everyone has flaws. The only difference was, his was just harder to find.

Through the mist of the rain, honking cars, Onyx eye's flicked to the left, seeing movement.

She ran despite the heavy rain. She was slow- he noted. Her sweater was completely drenched from the heavy rain. Her arm's wrapped around her midsection in a manner that left him confused. More bulkier.

From across the street, he could see the puffs of smoke from ajar mouth as she panted with each step.

It's her!

He stopped altogether, watching as she ran. Turning his head a mere fraction, three figures sped not too far behind. Dark eyebrows furrowed as his mind clicked. Without a second thought, he found himself running down the street. Pushing past many bystanders.

Tossing his umbrella aside, he ran through the streets, nearly getting hit by the car.

* * *

She let out a scream as she fell over, managing one arm to break her fall in time. She wiped at her face from the water splashing before struggling to get up.

A painful gasp left her breathless as pain shot up from her ankle. With one hand around her midsection, she glanced up. Her ears began picking up on their footsteps fast approaching.

Panic began to rise, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Securing her arm around herself, she carefully pushed herself on her feet. She took a small step, nearly doubling over.

She blinked rapidly, her vision worsening from the rain and wind, but just up ahead, she could make out a figure in the distance running away. No. Lifting up a weak hand, she took another step. Please..wait!

Before she could take another step, a pained cry escaped her lips when a solid force knocked her over, a foot crashed on top of her head, pushing her further into the ground.

She fought to remain awake but every inch of her body was sore, begging for rest. Just hearing the smirks in their laughter weakened her. This was nothing compared to years ago, but it still left scars deep inside her.

She couldn't see what was happening above her, but the atmosphere grew thick. With the harsh pressure to her head, she almost missed what was being said.

"The hell you want, Punk!"

A new voice entered the picture, one she never heard of.

He sneered, his bangs covering his eye. "Chasing a girl through the rain looks a bit sketchy, don't you think?"

The boy closer to him held shaggy dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Turning to him fully, he closed the distance threateningly. "It has nothing to do with you, Bastard."

Dark eyes peered past him and down at the figure on the ground before eyeing the three. The look he gave them spoke louder than words.

Not liking the look he gave, the Blond threw a fast punch, connected with his mouth. He gave a victorious grin, watching Sasuke's body stagger back, his book bag sliding down his shoulder in the process.

He raised a hand to the corner of his mouth tentatively, spotting a drop of blood. Dark murderous eyes locked with his as he rid the rest on the back of his sleeve. He smirked.

The red head behind sneered, not amused. Taking his foot off her head, he swiftly pulled out a knife. "Get the bitch, this asshole is mine."

Pale eyes squeezed tight once the next punch was thrown. The sickening sound echoed loud in her ears. The image of fists connecting to faces, hearing painful hisses and groans, it was enough to bring back those horrid memories she strained to keep lock in the farthest part in her head. She didn't want to relive this. Her hand clawed at the ground, using the little bit of energy she had left to bring her body forward.

Her head pressed on her arm as she forced herself to hold in a painful cry. Pain various places sparked to life by the smallest movements.

The sound of the rain wasn't enough to drown out their painful cries. A body dropped to the ground, but they continued their ruthless assault. It left her breathless at the thought of what was to come of her.

When only the sound of raindrops hitting pavement, she expected to be yanked from the ground, even another hit on her already sore body, but nothing.

Opening her eyes, an audible gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the three fallen figures that laid in a heap on the ground.

That boy- her savor- stood before her. Red dripped, coating his still tightening fist. He stood tall, his breath came out into puffs of smoke, his body unfazed by the heavy rain. Her colorless eyes were trained on his face that was visible. She had seen him before.

Glancing over his shoulder, she instantly stiffen under his hard gaze. Pale eye's widening, she drew in a sharp breath when he drew closer. She was expecting anything but his hand.

How was he able to fend for himself against an odd number? The thought alone of him even capable of doing such thing left her feeling terrified.

All she could do was stare at the offer, her mind only able to form one word. Why? Why had he helped her? If there was one thing she learned, it was that Kindness came only so many times when it came to her, as well as a price to pay. Tears began swelling in her eyes. He probably wanted something like everyone else.

She was hesitant. A small dainty hand peaked out from her sleeve of her heavy sweater. Slender finger tips touched his before retracting instantly, going to her stomach.

Dropping his hand to his side, Sasuke didn't say anything. As if finally taking notice to the weather around them, he glanced up, heavy drops cooling his heated skin. It's been a while since he last got into a serious fight. Glancing back at the fallen teens, he couldn't help but feel..bored. Surely three against one would of made the situation easy, for them mostly. They must have thought the same when they just blindly threw themselves at him. Sighing through his nose, he turned his attention back to the girl.

She was smaller than he took her for, and younger. Her entire being was covered in dirt, along with visible scratches. Her dark hair clinging, framing her around face. His gaze shifted from the trail of blood dripping down her head to her huge eyes. Now up close, he noticed they were a light shade of lavender, not gray. He almost missed the small tint of color it gave.

Everything about her gave off innocence. From her face, to the small red tints in her face, dew to the running he was guessing. It wasn't thinkable to picture someone that was so fragile, a mixture of innocence and fear surrounding her, had done something to cause anyone anger. It just wasn't possible. And it angered him to witness such treatment done to her.

Lavender eyes reflected the same hidden emotion he discovered just days ago. He wondered if she had been running from them that same day.

Sasuke watched as her eyebrows dipped lightly. He decided then frowning didn't suit her. He couldn't help when his voice came out harsher than he intended. "Why the hell were they chasing you?"

She flinched at his tone, and he mentally kicked himself. His anger was directed towards the three idiots, not her. She at least has to know that.

Instead of getting an answer, his eye's dropped down to her chest where a small lump began moving. Her fingers began moving to open her drenched sweater, and it was then he caught sight of gray furry ears.

"Meow!"


	4. Chapter 4

His mouth parted in a breath from the warm atmosphere once they stumbled inside the house. The door slammed shut behind them with force. It had taken them more than a few minutes then it would have to reach their destination, and it didn't help that the weather grown more intense by the second.

Taking cautious steps, he guided her into the living room. Sasuke helped her to the couch before shrugging off his drenched jacket. The pair was beyond soaked, leaving a heavy trail of water behind them.

He swore under his breath, quickly forgetting about his guest presence and disappeared down the hall. Switching on the hall light, he threw open a random closet and started rummaging for towels. Grabbing an armful amount, he dropped them at his feet, not before tossing one her way. He didn't look up to see if she had actually caught it, his mind only focusing on the wooden floors. There wasn't any need for someone to slip and injure themselves.

He pushed his bangs back irritably and started wiping up the water. He knew he was bound to get sick this time. This was the second time he got caught in the rain within the same week. Riding his shirt next he dropped it on the clutter of towels. Not bothering to pick it up, he made way for the stairs. He trusted her not to do anything suspicious. She couldn't go far with that ankle of her's anyways.

As he began patting himself dry, he tried thinking of the possible thing to do next. He couldn't just leave her in his house, nor could he trust her to walk the streets alone in the horrendous weather. Looking at the situation from his perspective: He saved a girl from further assault. Brought her all the way to his home to aid her and her Cat, and then...?

What was he to do after that? Never had he done this for anyone before. He hasn't even met this girl properly yet he didn't hesitate to invite her in. That's something he would never even think of doing. Sasuke sighed. It's not complicated. All he has to do is tend to her wounds, wait for the rain to stop, and take her home. Easy-

_For all I know, she could be one of those obsessive fan-girls._

  
...

  
His fingers worked vigorously in his hair. Hell no. He would be damned if he accidentally gave a fan girl his exact location.

He shook that horrid thought from his mind. No, this was too serious for it to all be an act. He was sure of it. But more importantly, he just prayed to the gods above that he wasn't going sick. It'll be- how Shikamaru puts it- Troublesome if he were to get sick after all he's done.

Another shiver hitting him harder encouraged him to move faster. Tugging on a pair of gray sweats and a plain Black shirt, he dropped the towel around his shoulders before going to his dresser. Opening each drawer, he literally cast aside everything his fingers grasp, not satisfied with anything to give her. Surely everything he owned was far to big on her petite form. Maybe his Mother would have something in her size.

After a long and hard search, he ended up with a plain shirt and pajama bottoms he was sure his Mother wouldn't miss.

Coming down the stairs, he spotted her- back facing him- now on her knees in front of the crying animal. Instead of ridding her still dripping wet clothes, she tended to the Kitten's needs instead. The towel that was tossed at her was now wrapped around the small gray Kitten. Her hands ran over it's small body with gentle care.

An audible gasp escaped her lips when a light weight was dropped on top of her head. "The towel was for you." Dropping the Clothes on a non-soaked spot on the couch, he left again, this time to the Kitchen. "Hurry up and get changed."

Sasuke took his time, not wanting to go back too early while she was in the mist of changing. So to keep him occupied, he started the tea pot.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he shifted most of his weight on the counter as he waited. He couldn't resist in looking over the mess he forced himself into. Three guys, bigger and clearly stronger, also armed with weapons, decided to not only torture a girl who was smaller, couldn't protect herself and looked more fragile than glass, and her Cat for whatever reason. Where did that make sense?

She looked beyond terrified. The way her eyes grew twice it's size, her face stark white. It looked as if she was staring death right in the face! That day when he first caught sight of her, her face held the same look: Scared. She ran through the rain without a second thought. He just didn't understand.. What could a girl with a face that screamed "Innocent" have done to anger them?

He wanted to hear her side of the story because his mind drew a blank. There was no way she could be in the wrong.  
The sound of the Tea pot whistling brought him out of his thoughts.

When he came back, two cups of hot tea in hand, he noticed she had shed her bulky sweater only, leaving her in a light blue (dark blue now) shirt. In the light, her pale complexion made the dark bruises and cuts that coated her body an eye sore. He was surprised she wasn't bawling her eyes out with the possibility of having scars for a while.

Many droplets remained on her skin and face, making her look all the more..Innocent, was it? No, it was something else. Something more, mysterious and captivating. Sasuke cleared his throat.

He dropped the phone beside the furry animal, startling her again. "Here. Call someone to pick you up."

Her fingers came to a slow stop, her face void of emotions. After a few moments of silence, she breathed through her nose quietly, choosing to keep her gaze on the task at hand. She made sure to be gentle around certain areas, such as the stomach and head where she knew it was most beaten.

For a second, Sasuke couldn't fully comprehend the hesitation but shrugged it off seconds later. Taking a seat on the armrest, he blew into his cup, holding back a shiver as he kept the hot mug close to his face, welcoming the warmth. He chose to ignore the way her body visibly tense. "An explanation is needed."

Her head dipped a fraction, her long hair falling around her face like a dark shiny curtain. It was when her shoulders gave a small tremble did he realize she was crying. Warm tears began streaming down her face like a waterfall as she gaze into the kittens face. Now it was Sasuke's turn to tensed up. He nearly spilled the hot liquid on himself at the sudden outburst. It couldn't be helped, he stared incredulously as she sobbed out in the open, as if she's been bottling it up for years. "How could people be so cruel to something so small and helpless?" Her voice was small and weak.

Those were her first words she's spoken to him since their encounter. He realized he wanted, no needed to hear everything that she spoke. The way her eyes broke free from emotionless to saturnine in a heartbeat. That fear he witnessed is what sparked his curiosity. He wanted to know more of this hidden story he knew she held. To know what gets her up and running in sheer panic and eliminate the cause.

It was strange how not even an hour since their encounter and she hasn't done anything yet she's caught his attention in more ways than one. But one this was for sure, he wanted to hear her voice again.

"The world is corrupted with the dark side of humans, and it's usually shown when no one is watching." He wrongly quoted (not fully knowing where he was going with this.) "Sometimes..Life itself has a cruel sense of humor. It gives you the things you've wanted at the worse time possible.." When she broke into another sob, his shoulders slumped a fraction. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he bit back a groan and darted his eyes to the should be home soon. Of course she'll know what to do, but in the mean time...

"You need to treat your injuries before they get worse." She didn't move. She didn't even entertain him with a mere glance. Taking an awkward sip of his Tea, he glanced around. He's done all he could do at the moment. Now he was all for putting his faith into his caring Mother's hands.

"Why...Why did you help me?"

Sasuke blinked at her. He didn't consider himself heartless. Occasionally cold, distant, but never heartless. Any guy with common sense could easily see something wasn't right, but he guessed some weren't brave enough to actually step in or just could care less what happens to those around them.

Why did he run after her? He could have just mind his own business- which is what most people expected of him- and pretend he didn't see her. They was on opposite sides on the street. Complete strangers. If anyone had asked questions, he simply could told them that he didn't witness anything, or simply said they didn't know each other. He wouldn't really be lying. But he didn't. He basically forced his way into the situation when it had nothing to do with him. It was his choice alone. And it was done without hesitation. Not once did it ever cross his mind that those guys would come back for him for revenge.

Could it be him witnessing the situation she was in or seeing her state? Her whole attire dirty and run down, the reflection of hidden emotions in her eyes screaming for attention or her being tossed around and beaten.

Deep down, he couldn't answer that question himself. He didn't have to bring her back to his house. He didn't even have to fight them but he did. And he enjoyed it far more than he should of. And for some reason, he felt like he would do it again in a heart beat.

After pondering it for a moment, he finally gave an answer. "Be glad I did. You've would of ended in a far worse state and that cat would've been dead." To him, he spoke in his normal, calm tone, but others seem to take it as aggressive, and irritated, so he was more than surprised when she only glanced away.Dabbing at her nose, her slim eyebrows dipped in a frown. "I hate violence."

Sasuke scoffed. "Well I didn't see you getting out without a few more scratches on you. Not every situation is going to get by without fighting."

"Hn."

They fell into a pregnant pause, the only sound coming from the crying animal. Both pair looked elsewhere but one another. Sasuke's thumb tapped at his thigh impatiently. The fresh cut on his face was becoming more unbearable.

"Is there someone you can call-"

"N-No."

Sasuke frowned. "Do you live far?" He took a glance towards the window. It was still raining pretty hard outside. The rain hit the window with such force, he grimaced at the thought of having to go back outside. "Hey. If you-" Sasuke was cut off when the sound of the front door slamming closed. He turned his attention away from his Guest to the sound of his Mother's voice. "I'm home! Sasuke?"

"In here." Sparing the girl one last glance, he rose to his feet to greet his Mother properly. Sasuke's Mother- Mikoto, was a beautiful fair skinned Women with long dark hair, her bangs hanging to frame her face well. She stood about a foot shorter than her Son, her form fairly slim.

The small smile that sat on his Mother's face vanished instantly upon seeing his state. "Sasuke!" She gasped, dropping her bags and cupping his face in her hands. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine!" Sasuke sighed, gently pushing her hands away. Mikoto frowned, clearly not convinced. "And you're still wet. Are you now just getting inside?"

In the midst of inspecting her Son, her eyes diverted to the side, and was startled upon seeing a girl in a far worse than him. Her frown only deepened when she neared her. Mikoto halted in getting closer when the Said girl tensed at the close proximity, but nevertheless gave her an inspection. Gently angling her face better in the light, Mikoto couldn't believe the sight of her.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. One thing he hate most was making his Mother worry. "..About that-"

"You got into another fight?" She whirled around on him, giving him a look that left no room for lies.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It's fine."

"Not when they leave marks on you." She whirled back on the girl. "And she's in far more worse state! What did they do to you?"

"I was about to help her." Sasuke glanced down at her, mainly her ankle. "Can you walk?"

When she didn't answer, Mikoto leveled down to her height, her warming smile back in place. "Fill free to use our shower. I'll have some fresh clothes waiting for you." Giving her Son a look, Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes before helping her to her feet.

She fell into him, her hands gripping his shirt for balance. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her midsection. Paying no mind to how her wet shirt made him shiver, his attention was on the stairs seeing as it posed as an obstacle.

Leaving him no other option, he easily and carefully scooped her into his arms. Her arms was quick to wrap around his neck in a vice grip, not anticipating the move. He ignored the surprised squeak that escaped her parted lips, or how she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Turning off the water, Sasuke sighed, feeling his body heat up. Turning to the girl who sat on the toilet seat, kept her eyes down at her hands. Standing, Sasuke walked to the door and paused. "Just...scream if you need anything." With that, he closed the door.

Entering the living room, he found his Mother sitting on the chair closest to the fire place, the crying kitten on her lap as she finished up patting it down dry. Dropping down in front of her, he welcomed the warmth. The wood cracking underneath the fire loudly, lightening the room. Mikoto looked up moments later, a motherly smile on her lips. "I don't recognize her.. New friend?"

"No. I don't even know her."

Mikoto blinked, glancing back down the hall the girl disappeared in. "Then why-"

"Some guys were chasing her, so I stepped in." Sasuke explained, leaning back on his hands, his head rolling to the side.

Mikoto's lips curled into a light smile. "My Son, the hero."

"Hn."

"At least it was for a good reason." She whispered. "I just wish you'd be more careful."

Sasuke curled his toes.

The sadness in her voice began ebbing at him. Reminding him of that day. The funeral for Fugaku Uchiha, husband of Mikoto who died from a car accident.

Mikoto still wasn't over his death. Sasuke wasn't either but he had more control over his emotions than she did.

At the time, Sasuke was too young. He couldn't fully grasp it as a kid. Hearing your father had been in a terrible accident, then seeing him covered in wires and bandages asleep in the hospital room with barely movements on his part left him with one question.

_"When is Dad coming home?"_

He didn't get much of an answer which left him feeling numb. Everyday he woke to grief, sorrow, and the smell of tears that belong to his mother.

Then one night, Itachi sat him down to finally answer the haunting question. No tears was shed that night.

At times, he found himself laying awake at night, just listening to his Mother's cries until she fell asleep.

If she were to lose any of them, she'd be nothing, that much was obvious. It was a challenge trying to grip your life back on track after the tragedy even with the help from someone.

But he was still young. He didn't know what to do most of the time. And it didn't help that he was alone. Itachi was on his way, learning to get a handle on his own life without his presence. He's grateful for when his older brother did show up- even if it was just for a little while. It made it better. It gave him a small break.

  
But as the years passed, he finally began seeing a big difference. More smiles, less tears. But his mother still worried over him, fearing the day when she'd lose him as well.

  
Excusing herself, Mitoko left for the Kitchen, leaving the small animal in her place. Sasuke kept his eyes on the flames, watching it flicker with life.

  
He didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts but the next time he looked up, the gray clouded skies turned a midnight blue, rain still heavily pouring. Turning his head, he caught sight of the mysterious girl at the top of the steps, clutching the wall for support. The look she gave told she was in pain. She took one step at a time, cringing at the immense pain.

Sasuke quickly rose to his feet. Coming at the stairs, his eyes trailed up her small figure. Getting a good glanced at her, his eye lids lowered a fraction in annoyance. A dark blue shirt with a high collar, and gray sweats. Those were-

"It's only thing she could fit." Mitoko explained as she dried her hands on a small towel.

"Hn."

Mikoto turned her attention towards their guest. "You shouldn't be on that foot of yours. Here, sit. I'll wrap it for you."

Sasuke moved to scoop her into his arms again, ignoring yet another small squeak in his ear. Placing her down gently, he moved to the end of the couch. He watched as his Mother pulled out the first aid kit and began tending to her wounds.

Looking up from her work, Mikoto smiled at the girl. "May I ask for a name."

The girl twiddled her fingers in circular motions nervously. "H-Hinata.."

"Hinata." Mitoko repeated, testing the name out loud with a smile. Getting back on task, she asked: "Are you ready to talk about today's incident?"

Hinata lowered her head, her face tinting a light shade of pink as her eyes betrays her once again. It takes a moment for her to answer, but even then her answer doesn't hold much confidence. "T-They was abusing him.. I couldn't just stand there.."

"You did the right thing, Hinata." Mikoto said gently. Leaning over to wipe away her tears, as if she was another one of her children. Pushing back her hair behind her ear, her hand resting softly on her cheek. "Why don't you tell me from the beginning, Hinata. How long have this been going on?"

Hinata cast a glance to the side timidly. "I-I don't remember.."

It was an obvious lie, and Sasuke would have called her out on it only if his Mother hadn't spoke up before him. "Does anyone know about this, besides us?"

"N-No."

"Is there someone I can notify? A family member or guardian of some sort?"

Hinata sniffed, tears at the brim ready to spill over. She was quiet for a moment before shaking her head softly. "I-I live alone."

* * *

She patted her face dry with the plush green towel, riding the cold droplets. Chocolate brown eyes flicked to her reflection, her lips stretching into a worn smile.

  
For the past few days, sleep wasn't her best friend. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent night rest. The dark circles under her eyes and sluggish movements clearly stated that fact.

Pulling her hair out of its tight buns, she sighed contently as she ran a hand through it, gently massaging. Her brown locks fell over her shoulders in loose waves, her bangs tickling her nose. Annoyed, she brushed them aside. She was past due for a trim.

Stretching her tense muscles over her head, she smiled at the satisfied crack before making her way out of the bathroom.  
It was past midnight.

Giving a light knock, Tenten opened the door quietly, peering inside the dark room, a foul smell waking her up completely. Switching on the light, she strolled further inside until she reached the side of the bed. "At least he didn't miss the bucket this time." Her body gave a disgusted tremble. Holding her breath, she quickly rid the sour bucket.

His sickness went on since the other day, forcing him to miss a few days of school. A few missing assignments wouldn't be an issue on his case. He was one of the few students who actually didn't have to worry about his grades. Anyways, it probably just the flu or something. He should be up and running in no time.

Reentering the room- now with a clean bucket, she placed it back in it's rightful place before glancing down at the sleeping teen. He had kicked most of the sheets off him in the mist of his slumber, leaving his chest bare, covered in a light coat of sweat. His hair fanned beneath him, having the low ponytail come undone.

Spotting the damp towel only inches away from his face, she reached over and placed it aside.

Moving towards the window, she drew back the curtains and opened the window, staring into the dark night, the only light coming from the Moon. She was glad the rain had finally came to a stop. If it hadn't, she'd be stranded there- not that she minded. One of the many perks of staying over would be the aftermath of the storms. The Garden just outside his bedroom glisten from the lights made the scenery beautiful. The fresh smell of cut grass flew through and she welcomed it. A few stars scattered the skies nicely. Childish as it may be, Tenten closed her eyes and made a simple wish that holds more than one meaning.

_I wish he would get better soon._

Pushing away from the window, she moved back towards the Bed. Taking a seat at the edge, she placed a gentle hand over his forehead, her hand subconsciously trailing lower to caress his face. He's still warm. Brushing a few stands away from his face, her fingers lingered on his skin a few moments longer before resting on her lap. Her lips curled into a small smile as she watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His lips parted as he took a deep breath, his head turning away a small fraction.

Adverting her gaze just seconds later towards the night stands, she gave a brief smile as she picked up the picture frame, doing her best to relax her racing heart. Her eyes scanned over the image, the memories floating back to her. They had taken this just last summer during one of their many trips. This one being at the Beach. She remember that day very well. Many careless pranks, pointless arguments that wouldn't never be forgotten. Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she did her best to control her laughter.

The Sun was beginning to set, which was the perfect time to bring out the sparklers.

Down in front were Naruto and Ino. Ino being held in his arms bridal style, wide grins on their faces as they beamed at the Camera. Shikamaru- laying on his back to their left, cranked his neck up in time, looking caught of guard. On the side of him was Sakura, looking equally lost and flustered as she cuddled with a fluffy Akamaru. Looking at Sakura's scarlet face, Tenten guessed it was due to the fact that Sasuke stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, his head resting upon his shoulder.

_Tenten tilted her head. Right. This was during the time Sakura and Sasuke started going out.._

To Naruto's right, Kiba sat cross-legged, a sparkler in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. Next was herself. Tenten laughed to herself, the memories flowing back with ease. The way her eyes lit up and that over sized smile on her face wasn't for the camera. The bottle that Kiba displayed contain mixed Sake. And in her ditsy state, she nearly suffocated Neji in a headlock. His face looked utterly flustered as his face was pushed aside her chest, while Lee cheered with her with much enthusiasm. Right behind them, stood Choji, digging into a bag of chips and Shino standing normally.

Tenten jumped in alarm when her phone ranged. Flipping it open, it was a message from Ino. **I know you're still at his house ;) How's he holding up?**

Tenten smiled, sending a quick reply before placing her phone down. Turning her body, she gave a short glance towards her friend. Raising a hand, she was hesitant for a few seconds before gently placing her hand on his face, her face gently trailing lower to his jaw.

Pulling away at the right time, she turned her attention towards her phone to grab it before it vibrated loudly. **Just a heads up, The two idiots are spreading rumors about you two again.**

Tenten's face flushed briefly, checking over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep before typing. _Seriously? Whatever, I'll deal with them later._

Blowing her bags from her face, she was relieved when the heat from her face slowly began dying down. Those two... She wouldn't even waste her time in checking the group chat to see exactly what was being said about them. It wasn't unusual for her to be over at the Hyuga manor this hour. For years, coming over has been a regular thing once they grew closer. What she learned about Neji as a person, he was cold, distance, quiet and far too intelligent. He was always like that ever since he was young. But throughout the years, she somehow managed and succeeded in getting even closer to him. Closer than anyone else-she would like to believe.

They've all had they're fair share of a bad past.. It really amazed her how strong they've all became. They've came a long way through the pain and hardship within the years and they still stood strong.

Now she wasn't the one to stick her nose where it doesn't belong but she would always be there when needed the most. Especially for Neji.

It was nearing that time again. The air would grow immensely tense and would continue on for several days or so. Maybe even weeks. She would give him space, no matter how much she knew it never worked, but it's what he wanted. Sometimes she wished she could be selfish and give him the company he needs. Invade his personal space and hug him until the storms flew over. Telling him she would always be there for him.

Placing the photo back in it's rightful place, her small smile quickly faded as her eye's glanced downward to the slightly open drawer. Her fingers began to move on its own, pulling the drawer out further, and the moment her fingers opened it wider, she instantly regretted ever doing so. Her eyelids lowered as her fingers grazed the paper lightly. Oh, Neji.. Picking up the worn out paper, she brought it closer, her eyes gazing at the faded words.

MISSING

MISSING FROM: Konoha

DATE MISSING: April 2nd, 2012

Age: 4

Height: 40

Weight: 38.0

Hair: Brown

Eye's: Lavender

Hanabi Hyuga


End file.
